movie_spoof_filmsfandomcom-20200215-history
Superbabs
Narrator: What An Animal! Narrator: Superbabs! She's faster then a speeding bullet and more powerful then a train engine. (a gun fires some bullets while a train engine appears) The stranger from another planet. Superbabs. (Superbabs is shown) http://kimcartoon.me/Cartoon/Tiny-Toon-Adventures/Season-01-Episode-021-Gang-Busters?id=26518 (the episode begins) Babs: It's little ole me. (winks) Yes. She'll fight for truth and justice. (Babs nods her head) Babs: And rock. (Dances to the radio) (with music playing) (Meanwhile with The Fluffer Bros.) (who are waiting for more spoof travels to travel on) Tyler: Hey, What we gonna do? Ryan: I don't know. What do you want to do? Ian: Don't you know Marconi? Alvin: Who's Marconi? Tyler: The guy that invented the radio. Ryan: Oh yeah. We know who he is. Tyler: So, What we gonna do? Ryan: I don't know. What would you like to do? Tyler: Look, Every time I say "What we gonna do?". Then you say "I don't know. What you wanna do?". Then I say "What we gonna do?", You say "What you wanna do", "What we gonna do?", Let's do something. Ian: Oh, what would you like to do? Tyler: Oh great. Not again. The same lines again. Alvin: And, hey, so don't start that again. Ian: Okay, How come I don't got a crush? Alvin: That's because we'll find one in Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs since we're doing and TheTrainBoy43DisneyStyle's spoofs, J.B. Eagle's other spoofs, Eli Wages' spoofs, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs, since the line is always said several times. (Suddenly the lake became a whirlpool) (and spun round) Tyler: Uh oh. Ryan: Water coming. Ian: Mayday! Mayday! Alvin: Get off the way! Babs: Oh. Guess it's time for... (disguises herself) Babs: Superbabs! (laughs with joy) (She was on her way) (to the rescue) Fluffers: Whoo-oo-oo-oo-oa! (flee) (Suddenly someone swoop down and grab them) (all of a sudden) Tyler: What the...? Ryan: Who's that? Ian: Who are you. Babs: I'm Superbabs. Alvin: Superbabs? Superbabs: Yeah. I'm a superhero, who saves the day, whenever someone's in danger. (She put them down safely) Superbabs: And I have a crush on Buster Bunny. Since he likes me. Tyler: Well, We call girls when they're heroes, Super girls. Superbabs: Correct. I, Babs, being Superbabs, like Buster Bunny. Ian: Wow. (Eyes became love hearts) Superbabs: Excuse me, Ian. But I have a crush on Buster. Tyler: Ian, Doesn't have a crush. Superbabs: So he needs one. So you'll be doing the spoofs like The Rescuers (TrainBoy43 Style) and The Rescuers Down Under (TrainBoy43 Style) as Dalmatian Tunes' spoofs too. Alvin: You see? Sandy got two loves. Spongebob and Stephen Squirrelsky. Ian: Yeah. And I still need one since we'll be doing the spoofs Queen Melissa asked us to do. Along with J.B. Eagle's other spoofs, Eli Wages' spoofs, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs. Superbabs: Well, You'll be my second crush only you save me from danger too. Ian: Okay. I understand. Don't worry. Ryan: A promise is a promise. Tyler: No matter what obstacles. Since Buster Bunny likes you. (Later at the key lair of Lionel) Lionel: Magic Mirror on the wall, In my order, Show me all. Mirror: With pleasure, Emperor of Evilness. (Shows him the Fluffer Bros. ) Mirror: These are the Fluffer Bros. Alvin, Ian, Ryan, and Tyler. Lionel: Know that. Mirror: And what appears to be Buster's crush is that Superbabs, being played by Babs, have saved them. Lionel: Babs, Huh? What a girl. Mirror: Yeah, and she says that she will ask the Fluffer Bros to join Stephen and the others for the spoofs Queen Melissa said, plus more of J.B. Eagle's spoofs, Eli Wages' spoofs, and Julian Bernardino's spoofs. Lionel: Wait a minute. Ian got loveheart eyes. Mirror: That's why she's in love with Babs and needs a first crush in other spoof travels, you know. Lionel: What?! She has two crushes?! Impossible! Mirror: I know, right? Seems possible and true. But it looks like you'll need more baddies to work for you. And I'm sure they'll get those heroes for sure in the other spoofs. Lionel: Well, I think I know how to handle them. Mirror: You do? Really? And what's that? (Back with the Fluffer Bros.) (however) (Ian sighs) Ian: What a relief. We're safe. Thanks to Babs, who likes Buster. (Superbabs is seen) Ryan: What will Buster say if she gets Ian as her second crush? Tyler: He'll think Babs has two crushes and needs Babs as his crush. Alvin: Kinda makes him our brother in law. (Laughs) Ian: Brother in law? Since Babs has a crush on me and Buster? Oh boy. Maybe I'll get a crush in more spoofs. Like the ones we're doing. Babs: Oh, Get a life. Ian: We've got a life with our friends. And we're doing more spoof travels. (Then they hear STOMPS) Babs: Whoa. What's that? (they gasp) Ryan: Stomping? Alvin: I don't like the sound of that. (In came a giant cat robot controlled by Lionel) Tyler: Oh boy. Ryan: Lionel. Ian: The Emperor of Evilness. Lionel: This will destroy you. Alvin: Oh shoot. Here we go again. Babs: Superbabs will stop him. Lionel: Bring it on. (She flies around it) (making Lionel dizzy) (Controls the robot) (and tries to grab Superbabs) (Until GRAB) Superbabs: Whoa! Any help, please? Lionel: Gotcha. Superbabs: Call Buster Bunny for help. He'll come and save me. Ian: Not really. I know her promise. (Ignite his saber staff) Superbabs: Quickly! (Ian force jumps) (and attacks the cat robot) Lionel: How dare you? Ian: I'm sorry, but we must save Babs, for we'll call Buster to help. (Robot lasers) Ian: Missed me. Watch out, guys. And call Buster. Tyler: We can't do that. He'll be angry when he sees Babs got another crush on him. Ryan: Exactly. Ian: Okay. I'll find a crush on more spoofs. The ones we'll be doing. Ian's Thought: But I can't. I do love Babs. Ian: Yeah, as long as Babs likes me as well as Buster does, I'm sure I'll get another crush on the other spoofs since I'll do it. (Robot swings) (back and forth) (SPARK) (and ZAP!) (One of the robot fingers drop_ ) (on the ground) Lionel: Doh! Ian: Missed me. Ha! (Robot shoots fire out) (as everyone jumps out of the way) (SLICE, An arm fell off the robot) Lionel: Oh, really? Ian: Nice try. But lightsabers do the job simple. Lionel: Oh yeah? (Swings until SLICE) Lionel: Oh! (Babs falls) Babs: Help me! (Tyler and Ryan tied the Robot's legs together) (with some ropes) (Ian force jumps and catches her) Babs: Thanks for saving me. Lionel: Whoa! Whoa! All: Timber! (Robot falls to the ground and CRASH) (it breaks apart) Tyler: Oooh. Lionel: It's never over yet! I'll contact other villains and they'll work for me and get you in other spoof travels! (A piece fell on his head) Lionel: Oh shoot. (gets knocked out, cold) Tyler: Phew. Ryan: Thank heavens. Babs: Ian, Here's something as promise. Ian: Yes, what is it? (She kisses him) (and he kisses her too) (Buster came in): Hey, If it isn't the Fluffer Bros. and... (gasps) What?! Ian: Oh, uh, hi, Buster. Tyler: Afraid he's mad. Buster: No worries. I'm not mad. I've come to see what's happening. Ryan: You see, Your girlfriend has another boyfriend. Buster: Oh, I see. And me and Babs join you for more spoof travels? Ian: I think we can handle. (Draws up a deed) Buster: Not that sort of deed. Babs and I should join more spoof travels. Ryan: Meant by she having two crushes. Okay? Buster: Cool. Well, why not? I don't mind that. Even if our other friends will join us too. (They giggled) (with joy) (Scene end) Buster: And I'll call the others that they, me, and Babs will join you for more spoof traveling too. (and stop) The End. (Credits play) (and stop) Category:Episodes Category:What An Animal! Category:What An Animal! Episodes